Set in Stone
by JacobStoneclaw
Summary: The tale of the lone survivor of a Zeref cult raid and his journey to avenge his loved ones. This is the story of Derrick Stoneclaw and his fairy friends. Will take place after 7 year time-skip,except for the first chapter and a half. Any reviews would be appreciated so I can improve the story.
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

Fire.

The entire village was entrapped inside a wall of burning fire.

The screams of the dead and dying could barely be heard over the roar of the fire and the laughing of the slavers. The sounds of chains were loud as they were bound to the throats of young children whose wails of pain were cutting through the burning ash of the homes they were forced out of. Bodies littered the roads where just a few hours' earlier people were laughing and enjoying another day in the market.

"Oi why is that house still standing!" a man in wearing a black cloak that flowed down his body and had a white mask covering his face shouted to two equal dressed men except wearing red cloaks, "every home must be burnt to the ground and if I find that we missed one child I will personally run you through before you can even hope to see the master!"

"Yes sir!" the two figured responded and made their way to the house. They could see the main group of men they came with already starting to head back to the ships with their bounty of slaves as they checked the last house.

"Yo Cho" one figured said to the other, "we have got quite a load from this little piece of shit village, kehehe, I wonder if the master will allow us to have a little fun with some of the girls before they're put to work" he smiled a sadistic smile as he kicked down the door to the house.

"Sometimes I'm amazed at how well we think alike Sho" Cho replied to his twin brother. "I can still sense that there's someone still alive in here so we might be in for a little bit of fun before the days over" he smirked as he used his magic to pinpoint the origin of life in the home. "The second floor seems to have a few leftovers hihihi"

Derrick POV

Derrick sat in the closet like his mother and father told him too when the fire and screams started, he started to hear footsteps climbing the stairs. His mind trying to explain what happened, why has everything changed?

_Flash back to a few hours ago_

"_DERRICK!" a middle aged man cried form his room. _

"_Coming Mama and Papa!" was immediately replied as a young boy ran up the stairs and entered his parent's room. He was roughly 4 foot 9, had short brown hair but a wide grin and deep gray eyes. He wore a gray short sleeve shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He smiled at parent who were both laying on the bed. _

"_If you wouldn't mind Derrick would you run to the market and fetch us some more food, we're beginning to run low" his mother smiled sweetly. She was a sweet women who had a bright smile, but her most notable trait was her right arm and leg, or her lack of either that is._

"_Of course! Is there anything else that either of you need while I'm out?" he asked tilting his head._

"_No, no, no son, that's all we need today, I'll see you when you get home and give you another lesson" His father winked, which was quite a feat considering the majority of his face was burnt. He pulled his wheel chair closer to the bed and pulled himself into it._

"_Alright! Ill be back in an hour!" he smiled and ran out of the house. Derrick knew his parents didn't like to send his on trips like this, he knew that would rather tell him to go play instead of running errands and trying to find enough money to support them. But he never minded doing these things, in honesty he enjoyed helping his adoptive parents out. They were heroes after all! He still remembered when they took him in during the war in a distant country over the sea, he lived and helped them as much as he could to repay them for saving his life. But after they were ambushed and put into the badly mutilated states they are currently in he knew that they would need his help more than ever. And so when they were honorably discharged and sent back to their home country of Fiore he gladly took the responsibility of repaying them for saving him. In return they taught him strategy and how to fight, these were the lessons that his father promised to give him every day, and they were lessons he took to heart._

_The trip to the market was rather un eventful except for a few run ins with the local kids who have instantly taken a liking to Derrick since his arrival in the small village, but knowing he was going on his errand they didn't waste much of his time. That is everyone except Miku. _

_Miku is a short young girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes, she was the one who took the most interest in Derrick. "Hello Derrick!" Miku smiled wide as she saw him enter the market place "need help getting anything?" she asked with a blush as she silently hoped that he would say yes so they could spend some time together._

"_Actually Miku I'm just getting some food for mama and papa, but um.. id love to do something later with you.. if you want that is…" he asked as he scratched his neck nervously and stared off to the side._

_Miku grin grew "Id love too! And I understand but before you go can you hold out your hand for me?" she asked._

_Derrick tilted his head questionably "why? Are you going to put cow dung in my hand again?" he asked as a tick mark grew on his for head as he remembered the first time she asked that._

"_No! cmon just do it! I promise it wont be bad" she smiled innocently at him._

_He looked at her for a few seconds the signed "fine but this better not be another trick" his eyes narrowed as he held out his hands then shut his eyes. He waited for some ungodly creation of nastiness to be placed in his hands. But what he didn't expect was the cool feel of metal. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand. In it sat a silver chain with a silver broadsword ornament attached to is "what is this fo-"_

"_Its been an year since you got here" she cut him off and blushed "I just thought that you deserved something for sticking around that's all" she turned her head as Derrick sweat dropped at all her moods swings._

"_Well thanks!" he smiled and slid it on his neck "I'll always remember you when I'm wearing it" he smiled softly and looked down at the small broadsword. He then felt a little peck on his check and jumped and looked at a blushing Miku._

"_You better always remember me dung hands!" she giggled then started to run off "ill see you tomorrow then!" Derrick was still too stunned to move after being kissed and stood there._

_Then he finally collected himself and smiled then continued to the market and went back to his home where he embraced his mother and father._

_Then the fire started._

_It happened instantly, fire and death rolled into the small village at a speed that was almost too fast to comprehend. The screams of people outside were mixed with the chanting of spells, Derrick's mother and father told his the hide in the closet in their room. He did what they asked but before he could questions them his father rolled over and latched the door from the outside. "Father let me out! I can help them outside! I can stand with both of you and protect you!" derrick yelled as he looked through the key hole of the closet, he could see the sad looks of his parents faces as the both got into bed and held each other's hand and looked forward. Waiting for their end to walk into the room and praying that the last bit of magic they cast on the closet would help conceal their son until the danger has passed. And that is when they heard their front door slam open and the steps of heavy feet move up their stairs._

_Flashback end_

And now Derrick finds himself pushed against the closet door looking through the key hole as two cloaked men walk into his parents' bedroom. And what he sees next burns itself into his memory for the rest of his life.

Normal POV

Cho walks up the stairs first and enters the room first he sees the two peopled laid out on the bed and smiles as his brother walks in beside him "well, well, well, why don't we have a little fun" he grins as he notices the burn on the man's face and gets and idea. "**Fire magic inferno**" he says as he holds his hand before him and sends a jet of fire at the two powerless civilians. He laughs as he hears theirs screams and smells their burning flesh and stops the fire "how about you make sure they're dead Sho" he smiles to his brother.

"Of course brother, you could've left at least some for me though" Sho smirks as he moves forward and Cho turns around and exits the room "now to put you trash out of your misery" he raises his hand "**lightening magic thund-** ahhhhhhhh!" he screams as his arm is severed at his elbow. He looks to the left and only has enough time to see a broken closet door, deep grey eyes, and steel sword coming at his throat.

Cho turns around as he hears his brother's scream and watches as his brother's head is separated from his body. His shock is short lived as he sees a young boy run towards him and he draw his own sword to block the blow. The sound of steel is loud as he is pushed back by the blow. He instantly recovers and pushes the boy back and brings his sword upward cutting along the right side on the boy's face, barely missing his eye. "Boy you will die for killing my brother! I will make your death long and painful till you beg for me to end your life" Cho roared as he went on the offensive and swung his sword in a frenzy trying to overpower the boy. What he did not expect for was the precise sword play the boy showed. The sword fight continued with Cho gaining more and more wounds. He was shocked at how this child was able to fight with against man like himself, and it was because of that shock that he allowed he guard to drop for only a half second. That half second was all it took for a steel blade to be driven into his chest. He wheezed out a small breath and said in a tone just above a whisper "Zeref, I have failed you" as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slid off the end of the sword into a bundle on the ground near his brother.

Derrick stood there for a few minutes staring at the sword in his hand before he dropped it on the pile of bodies beside him. He slowly made his way to his parent's bedside where the walls around him were still aflame, and dropped to both his knees. His hair coved his eyes and streaks of tears could be seen running through the ash and blood that coated his face. In front of him were the two charred remains of his adoptive parents. "mama….. papa…. I will find this man named Zeref, and I will avenge you" he spoke in a quite tone that was full of emotions and seemed ready to break and spill over at any moment.

After what seemed like hours the fires finally died down, Derrick finally stood up and checked the town. All that was left was charred remains and wreckage. He then began the long task of burying the dead. He dug grave after grave, he couldn't recognize all the ones he buried, but some he did. There was the baker who would always give him the best bread to bring home to his mother, there was the bartender that would sneak him his father's favorite drinks so he could give it to his father when he got home. Then there were some of the kids who would try to play with him… and those were only the ones he could identify.

After he was done he looked at the two graves before him, both with a sword stuck at the head of the grave. He held his the broadsword ornament of his necklace in his hand as he looked at the graves of the two great people who changed his life and gave him a home when he had nothing. "Zeref" he mumbled as he looked at the graves "I will make you pay for this" and with that he looked to his side and grabbed the pack of supplies and started into the forest. "Goodbye mother, goodbye father" he said softly as he disappeared from sight, never looking back to the place once called home.

It wasn't long after he entered the woods that he heard a thunderous roar flowed by a giant crash behind him, as he turned around he dropped his bag and stared at the giant winged beast with a mix of aww and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The beast could easily have dwarfed his home, it was massive and covered with dark grey scales that resembled armor. Its piercing blue eyes could barely bee seen through the slits of the hardened scales that covered most of its head. Its wings were completely open and extended all the way around the newly formed clearing. All the young boy could do was fall back with wide eyes and watch as the beast opened its mouth and let loose another ear splitting roar.

"**Boy" **the great dragon boomed "**What are you doing in my hunting grounds, and why do you smell of death" **the dragon leaned forward opening his maul some and showing his jagged teeth. Normal he wouldn't have asked such questions to a mere human who entered onto his grounds but the boy was coming from the direction that he had seen the smoke earlier that day so he was quite curious at what the boy had to say. Plus the boy wasn't worth much of a snack, it would've been more of a pain to pull out the clothing between his teeth.

"I-I-I" derrick stuttered as he stared up at the beast, then gulped and grabbed his necklace and steadied his resolve. He stood up before the dragon and looked directly back into his eyes, though his legs were still slightly shaking. "I'm traveling through these woods to find a place where I can get stronger, I come from the small village across the valley. The smell that is on me is the smell of all my loved ones that I put to rest today." He answered sullenly. He looked back at the dragon which showed no visual interest in his story. Derrick then took a knee and lowered his head "Oh great dragon, I have heard of stories that have mentioned great warriors of old who have been trained by mighty beings such as yourself. If you would give me the chance I will carry your name and cut a path through history for all to remember how great you are. I would not bring shame to your name and I would work to make you proud" derrick rambled on "and I-"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you wish to be my son boy? HAHAHAHA you puny being wants to be mine, the Great Grantillic the Stone Dragon, Dragon Slayer?"** Grantillic cut him off of his rambling, his laugh shaking the earth. He then looked back down at the boy "**I haven't laughed that hard in a long time boy, why would I take you to be mine son? Such a weak human you are**."

Derrick was shocked at the booming laugh and stood and stared at the beast. "I wish to be stronger! I may be weak now but one day I will strong enough to fulfill my promise" derrick yelled at the beast which tilted its head in amusement "I will be strong enough to avenge my village and avenge my parents. I will gain enough power to kill the man who took everything from me!" Derrick yelled at the beast. "So will you help me you stupid over grown lizard or will you get out of my way and quite wasting my time!"

The dragon barred his teeth "**Boy you better check who it is you're speaking too." **the dragon hissed and raised its body up seeming even larger the before.

Derrick visibly shook but held his ground "i-i-im talking to a-a-a lizard who if he won't train me is just in my w-way" he stuttered. What happened next was unexpected. He heard a chuckle.

A chuckle that came from the dragon.

Then the chuckle became full blown laughter "**HAHAHAHA I will give you credit boy, your resolve is set in stone it seems. I originally wasn't planning on taking a student like my some of my brothers and sisters, but maybe you will be able to keep up to my expectations." **Grantillic spoke as he relaxed from his intimidating stance "**I will train you boy, but if you fall behind or if you begin to disappoint me I will not hesitate to have you as a mid-day snack instead of a student. What is your name boy"** Grantillic asked.

"Derrick, just Derrick. I promise I won't let you down as long as you promise to make me strong enough to avenge my family" Derrick answered, as a smirk appeared on his face.

"**Well from this day forth you will be named Derrick Stoneclaw, you will be my stone dragon slayer."** Grantillic leaned forward to stare straight into Derricks eyes "**And you will not disappoint me"** he paused **"my son"** He smiled gently. "**Now let us begin training, I do not have long before I will have to disappear" **Grantillic said as he lowered his wing to let Derrick climb onto his back.

"What do you mean 'before you will disappear'?" Derrick asked as he climbed on his new fathers back.

"**July 7, 777 is the date that all the dragons will disappear. I will not be there when you wake up that morning." **Grantillic said bluntly "**and that date is quickly approaching so I must teach you as much as I can so you are not a disappointment" **and with that Grantillic spread his wings and launched off the ground and started to fly south, opposite of the village.

Derrick took one look back as she saw the still rising pillar of smoke, he clutched his necklace "I will avenge all of you, I will be as strong as the heroes mama and papa told me about. I will make you proud" he said to himself as they flew off towards the southern mountains.

/Time skip to a few weeks after the return of the Tenrou group/

Normal POV

Two figures approached the town of Magnolia, one is a young man of 20 and the other is a young women of 19.

The man stood an easy 6'4". He wore a pair of snow camo pants held with a belt that had a silver buckle, his boots were standard jet black combat boots with a steel cover over the toes. He also wore a tight black shirt with grey details along the side, which showed off his chest and six pack quite nicely. A small pack was seen on his back along with a dark blue cloak. His hair was short and light brown, a silver necklace hung around his throat with a small silver broad sword hung from the necklace. A small smile was on his face as his deep grey eyes looked in front of him towards a small building on the hill. This was Derrick Stoneclaw, a man who in the absence of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards have made a name for himself, he is also known as "Gladiator". He is responsible for the large reduction of dark guilds in the west part of Fiore.

His women companion was to his right and seemed to barely be able to contain her excitement as they took every step closer to the building that could best be described as a shake on the hill, stars seem to be shining off her eyes as she mumbled a mantra "I'm actually going to meet him" over and over quietly. She was 5'7", her hair went to her shoulders and was a mix of brown and red till it turned to yellow at the end, it seemed like fire was blowing behind her as the wind blew through her hair. She was lightly tanned and had a slime body but hand curves that could match those of the famous Fairy Tail women. She were a cute short pink dress which was a mix of pink and orange, it went about mid-thigh and should some of her back. Her eyes which were usually a soft orange were now large hearts. Her name was Juniel Rosalyn and she's has been waiting for years to finally get to Fairy Tail.

Derrick looked at the hearts and stars coming off his companion and couldn't help let out a small deep chuckle at her antics. This of course got him a glare from her and she stuck out her tongue. "We've been finally get to meet them and you seem like you don't care" she said with a huff and turned away.

"Coming here was your goal" he replied "I'm simply tagging along to see if they have any information that I can use. And maybe have a drink or two" he smiled to himself then sent a wink to Juniel "I'm not the one that's going hunting for a boy-friend"

Juniel blushed darkly "T-t-there is nothing wrong with wanting to meet someone I've admired for a long time Derrick!" she retorted, then when back into her fan-girl phase "But I would love if he wanted to be more than just friends" her eyes turned back to hearts as she entered her own world. Derrick could faintly hear her whisper "and if he wanted to have thirty babies with me" before he started laughing his ass off and was rolling on the ground. Juniel looked at him blushing a dark red realizing he heard her "Stupid enhanced dragon slayer hearing" she mumbled as she continued to walk down the street.

They then continued the walk up the hill, Juniel looked over at Derrick and saw him with the necklace in his head with a distant look. "They are proud of you" she smiled reassuringly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Derrick looked back at her and a small smile appeared on his face "I just hope Fairy Tail can give me some information, there is still one thing I need to do before I can agree with you." Juniel nodded "You will avenge them" she smirked and punched his shoulder playfully "unless you turn into some softy you stone head."

He chuckled softly and smiled as the tense air began to dissipate "Well come on I want to meet this 'Husband' you always mumble about" he winked and ran up to Fairy Tail's new guild hall on the hill with a cursing flame haired girl running after him.

/Fairy Tail Guild POV

It was another day in the guild. Mira was running between the members refilling the bottles (and in the case of Cana, Barrels) of booze. Erza was enjoying the best Strawberry cheese cake in existence while listening to Lucy complain about another mission where Natsu managed to destroy yet another port as well as a barn, heard of sheep, and a small stall that sold cabbages(don't ask). Gajeel was in his corner talking to Lily is a hushed voice beside Levy who was adamantly in a new book but stealing a few looks at the resident iron slayer every few moments when she believed no one was looking. The Thunder God tribe was being a little more social then average, with Evergreen sitting beside Elfman and slapping the back of his head as he repeatedly said "MAN" over and over again, Bixlow was in a deep discussion with Lisanna, and Freed was watching Laxus from the second floor. Laxus himself was at the bar watching a certain silver haired barmaid make her rounds. Happy was yet again being turned down by his love of his life. And all was peaceful.

Until a certain shirtless ice mage slammed into the back of an already annoyed Elfman.

"MAN! It's MAN to fight!" yelled Elfman as he then hit Gray back to Fairy Tail's fire dragon slayer. Natsu easily dodged as Gray ended up crashing into several tables resulting in another of the great brawls that Fairy Tail was known best for.

Chairs were of course being tossed through the air and crashing into innocent by standards as some took cover like Lucy and Asuka, while other simply watched and laughed at the ruckus.

"Erza aren't you going to stop this!?" Lucy yelled from behind the bar.

Erza looked across the guild to Lucy and raised an eyebrow "Lucy how did you make it all the way across the guild in such a sort time? I'm rather impressed that you were able to move that fast" Erza said and nodded sagely. Lucy sweat dropped at the sword mage. "But let them fight today, they deserve this after all the work they did. They deserve-"she was cut off as a table flew past her completely smearing her strawberry cake comply across the table and onto the ground.

Silence….

Erza slowly stood with her bangs covering her eyes "They deserve…" she then looked up and requipped two swords "TO BE PUNISHED!" she yelled and charged into the throng of people.

"Erza it was Elf man we swear!" screamed Natsu and Gray and they held on to each other out of fear. "AYE SIR!" could be heard around them by everyone else except from a scared Elfman that was standing in the corner.

"WHAT?! It's not MAN to make up lies!" he yelled but it was already too late the monster known as Erza was already upon him and the entire guild was full of his screams as the rest of the guild watched. The men lowered their heads to pay their respects to Elfman as wells as promising to help him out one day for taking the blame for the rest of group.

After an Erza deemed the punishment was enough to pay for the cake that was destroyed Erza dropped Elfman to on the floor and turned to the bar to order another cake smiling as if nothing ever happened. Lucy sweat dropped at how Erza was able to beat Elfman to a pulp a few seconds ago and seem perfectly fine.

"Aww Erza always has to join in as soon as I start to kick the Ice princess's ass" Natsu whined as he sat down at the table that team Natsu usually sits.

"What was that Flame Brain?!" Yelled Gray from across the table as he leaned forward.

"I said if we didn't get stopped I would've smoked your ass, got ice in your ears?" yelled back Natsu as his and Gray's foreheads were pushed against each other and sparks flew between their eyes. The beating Erza gave out to Elfman was already forgotten.

Gray then punched Natsu "prove it then match stick" Gray yelled. And thus began another round of fighting in the guild. Natsu had a Gray in choke hold while Gray had a boot in Max's face and Juvia was trying to pull Natsu off her Gray-sama. Lucy was running for cover again while Laxus was crushing any object that was coming within a few feet of Mira, and Erza was now on the lookout trying to protect her cake.

That was until the guild doors slammed opened and two unknown figured stood in the doorway. The taller one raised his hand "Yo, I guess the stories of fairy tale are true after all haha. This might be fun" while the smaller figure was staring at a certain water mage with narrowed eyes and in a dark tone muttered "love rival…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_From last chapter_

_That was until the guild doors slammed opened and two unknown figured stood in the doorway. The taller one raised his hand "Yo, I guess the stories of fairy tale are true after all haha. This might be fun" while the smaller figure was staring at a certain water mage with narrowed eyes and in a dark tone muttered "love rival…"_

Normal POV

The guild was quite as everyone noticed the two people standing at the doorway. Master Makarov raised an eyebrow over his mug as he sensed the power level coming from the two strangers. Both of which were on level with some of his higher class mages. "Welcome to Fairy Tale." He says after a moment of silence "is there something we can help you with?" he asked as he placed his mug down and started to walk towards them. The male faced towards him and smirked while the girl was sending daggers with her eyes at a clueless water mage.

"You must be the famous Makarov, did you enjoy your seven year break?" the man asked with a warm smile "and actually we're both mages as am sure you already know. And this little lady here just happens to want to join your guild." The 'little lady' proceeded to break her stare off of the water mage and slap the man in the head.

"My name is Juniel not 'little lady' Derrick" she said with a tick mark growing on her head, she then noticed Makarov for the first time. She looked at him fro a few seconds and blink before apperain directly in front of him "MASTER MAKAROV PLEASE LET ME JOIN! IVE BEENWAITING SO LONG TO JOIN!" she was on her knees begging with anime tears rushing down her face.

"Oi you could've joined at time you know? I wouldn't have turned anyone away." Said Macao awkwardly from the back of the crowd.

"Yeah I know but if I joined…" she looked at the pile that was still Natsu, Gray and Juvia and her eyes were once again replaced by hearts "HE wouldn't have been here then" she signed as her eyes sparkled.

The entire guild and the Derrick sweat dropped at this, all accept Juvia who proceeded to release a dark aura. "Are you now Juvia's new love rival?" Juvia said with a sadistic look as she saw Juniel look at her Gray-sama. The majority of the guild coward back as they saw the look in Juvia's eyes.

Juniel then turned her stare at Juvia and matched her look, "If you don't take your hands off my man I will remove them for you" sparks were seen arching between the two women and the atmosphere in the room seemed to spark and dark. they guild members could start to feel the release of magic off the two women and were debating if it was in their best interest to interfere and stop them o to run as away before anything got out of hand.

Gray's face paled "t-t-t-two J-j-juvias" he said and collapsed onto a table beside him, is eyes swirls. The rest of the guild had similar reactions and only felt sorry for the poor ice mage.

Then Juvia realized what the girl said and looked down and saw her hand were on Natsu's shoulder. "But Juvia is not touching Gray-sama?" she asked and tilted her head.

A question mark appeared above Juniel head "Why would I care about Gray? Natsu-sama is the one you have you hands on-"she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was taken to the ground by an over happy water mage.

"So you are not Juvia's love rival!" Juvia cried anime tears of happiness "Juvia is so happy to hear that! Juvia has to constantly fight off love rivals, especially THAT love rival" she said darkly looking toward Lucy who sweat dropped and shook her hands in front of her in her defense. She then whispered to Juniel "Watch out for that 'Love Rival' she has tried to sneak around with Gray-sama, and I think you should know that I've seen her around Natsu-san quite a lot" she said to Juniel as she helped her up.

Lucy then turned red and waved her arms around "Nothing is happening! We are just friends!" she yelled.

Juniel then looked straight at her with a dark look "Love rival, I'm watching you" she said darkly as a gust of wind blew through the open doors making her hair move and seem like flames. Lucy cowered back.

Juniel kept the stare until she felt a pair of hands run through her hair, she turned around quickly prepared to attack the person who had dared to touch her. She was met with and exposed chest and a toothy grin of the Fire dragon slayer. "Your hair looks like flames when it blows through the wind, that's awesome!" he continued to grin and run his hand through her hair not noticing the girl in front of him barely heard a word since she was already off to her own world after seeing his grin and chest.

Juvia cried anime tears that washed away a few guild members "Why won't Gray-sama run his hands through Juvia's hair like Natsu-san did to Juniel-chan!" she cried as a still passed out Gray floated past her on a table and out the guild.

Off in the corner a certain silver haired women looked on and had a devious smirk as she ran back to the bar to start planning a wedding, baby shower, and a few names.

Derrick then started to laugh as he witnessed the entire occurrence then turned back to Makarov "I think she will fit in quite nicely" I smiled.

Makarov raised an eyebrow "You make it seem like you aren't planning on joining." He stated.

"There is a man I must find before I can rest in peace" Derrick answered turning more humble "Juniel has been my friend for the past few years and has helped me through some tough moments, but Fairy Tail is her dream, mine is still a long way from being completed" he said looking at Juniel mumble incoherent words as Natsu flipped her hair back and forth randomly, amazed by the fire like appearance. All the while a flying Happy was above their heads "they liiiiiiiiiiiiike each other" he sang in a sing song voice

Master Makarov nodded and signed "I'm guessing that you're a dragon slayer then correct?"

Derrick looked a little shocked "Yes, but how did you know that old man?"

"We have three other first generation dragon slayers here, they are all looking for their Dragons, and there is no need to say you're looking for a man. I believe that they are real." Makarov looked back up at Derrick.

"Alright… but I'm not looking for my Dragon, he told me he would leave so I've accepted that." Derrick stated to a shocked Makarov "I am looking for a man who took everything from me. A dark wizard by the name of Zeref" the name immediately caused the guild to quite. Derrick grabbed his necklace "I will find him and kill him to avenge my family and all of my friends who died under those who followed him and at those damned towers" Derrick squeezed his fist and clinched his teeth trying to keep his emotions and memories of the past at bay.

Erza upon hearing this was given flash backs to her own experiences, she walked out of the crowd of people and made her way to Derrick "I was one of those that were forced to work in the towers" she paused then looked into his deep grey eyes "Zeref has caused us all so much pain and has taken seven years of our life away." She looked at the necklace in his hand and placed her hand over the ornamented. "But it is better to go through those hardships with friends at your back than to go at them alone. We all have goals but we're all nakama and we help each other achieve each other's goals. You will be able to avenge those you love but let us help you. I know they are all watching you right now, and are proud of the person that you have become." She said as she put the necklace back against Derrick's chest.

Derrick looked down and back up at the red head before him and a small smile graced his lips "I guess I can stay for a while, someone has to keep track of Juniel anyways" he said pointing to said mage who was knocked out at all the blood that went to her head. A panicked Natsu standing above her wondering what happened. The guild started to laugh at the scene.

Makarov turned back to Derrick "Well you both need to go get your guild stamps if you want to join, By the way you never said which magic you or your partner used?"

Derrick turned to Makarov and held out his arm and made a fist, a collection of stone collected around his arm before some of it turned to dust and faded away to leave a decorated Stone gauntlet. "I'm the stone dragon slayer, I'm also known as the 'Gladiator' "he smirked as he heard a few gasp from some of the guild members.

"You're the one who was taking out all the dark guilds along the west part of Fiore!" Max said with wide eyes.

"Aye but Juniel there is the one with the really scary magic" Derrick explained as he pointed to the knocked out mage yet again "She uses **possession magic**, she can turn her body into a Ghost like state or create a ghost like being that then enters her enemies body's and kind of hijacks them for a while. It doesn't do damage to the person themselves but they no longer have control." Derrick explained.

Makarov nodded "well after you both get your stamps I would like to see what you're capable of-"

"Oi gramps let me fight him!" Natsu said getting closer to the Master "He looks strong and I'm tired of beating on the wimpy Ice mage" (in the distance a certain ice mage sneezed and woke up to find himself naked floating down the canal on a table)

Master let out a sign "Alright Natsu but don't overdo it brat! We barely got the guild hall repaired from the welcome home party we had" Makarov looked on the verge of tears as he thought of the guilds financial standings "and hmmmm lets have Juniel spar against Lucy" Makarov smiled.

"WHATTTTTTT!" Lucy screamed and took a step back and hit something, she slowly turned around and saw a smiling Juniel "I think it is a great idea rival" Juniel said as Lucy had a shiver run down her back.

Natsu then walked between the two girls and moved into Juneil's personal space leaning closer to her face so their noses were nearly touching. "Wow even your eyes are the color of flames" he gave his toothy grin and took a step back not noticing the effect he had on the girl who was having a mental breakdown at the closeness she just shared with Natsu. "YOSH, go get your stamps so we can fight already! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he brought a flaming fist into his open palm. Juniel nearly fainted at seeing this in real life finally.

"Alright I guess I'll have to drag her to the bar though" Derrick said as he grabbed Juniel and drug her to the waiting Mirajane.

"What color and where would you like the stamp" Mira asked sweetly holding the stamp.

Juniel instantly answered "I'll take red and in the same spot as Natsu" she said as her eyes turned dreamy. After Mira gave her the stamp she instantly ran off to show Natsu her matching stamp "look Natsu! I got a stamp just like you!" she smiled sweetly. Natsu looked at the stamp "Nice good job June, I can't wait to see your fight against Luigi" he smiled as Juniel had hearts in her eyes since she called her June but then tilted her head in confusion when she heard the name Luigi.

"And what about you?" Mira asked as she turned to Derrick.

He pondered for a second thinking back to the speech the scarlet mage gave him not to long ago. "I'll take grey on my left chest over my heart" he stated and then proceeded to lift his shirt so she can stamp it. Mira smiled but when she saw his chest she dropped the stamp and looked with wide eyes.

Everyone heard the drop of the stamp and looked over toward Mira as she stared at the new comer as the saw his chest they also froze.

There were several large scars covering Derrick chest, It looked like he was mauled by some beast that cut down his body. Yet everyone also noticed how his back was untouched.

Derrick looked around at all the shocked faces then looked down "Oh yeah I have a few scars, but that shouldn't mess with the stamp should it?" he asked.

Mira was shaken from her thoughts by that "No, no it won't matter" she said as she bent down to pick the stamp back up "it's just you're there is so many" she said as her hand moved forward.

"Oi its free to look at but I've only met you for a few minutes so you're going to have to work your way up to touching" Derick winked which made the Silver haired barmaid flustered as she applied the stamp.

"YOSH! Let's start the fights!" Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed Juniel by the hand and drug her out the guild to the clearing they used to fight.

"Hhaha" Derrick chuckled as he made his way out of the guild with the other members in tow. "I guess you and me are fighting first" Derrick smiled

"Aye and you better make it worth my time" Natsu smirked as he made his way to his side of the clearing. The guild members were on the side making bets as who will win and getting seated.

After everyone was seated Master Makarov stood up "Alright this is a spar between Derrick and Natsu, we'll use this to test Derrick's abilities. Both sides are able to use any magic they wish and everything is to be taken as it is in a real battle, the only difference is that there is not killing allowed. You're my brats and I will not have to pay for the funer- I mean I can't have you killing each other!" Makarov shouted. "Natsu are you ready?"

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as his body burst into flames.

"Derrick are you ready?"

"Ready as ever" his smiled then immediately vanished as the atmosphere around instantly turned serious. The earth then began to spiral around him before most of it turned to dust and blew away in the wind. He was now standing an entire suit of armor made of stone with dragon details. The guild member started in aww and Natsu grin grew even more.

"Alright" Makarov said "if both sides are ready then BEGIN!" he yelled as the clearing was instantly covered in dust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_/_Natsu POV

"Natsu are you ready?" Makarov asked'

Natsu lit his body aflame "I'm all fired up!" he replied with a smirk.

'_This will be fun fighting someone besides Popsicle and iron head'_ Natsu thought to himself as he got himself into a battle stance. He looked over at Derrick and saw the stone wrap around his body and fade away into some impressive armor '_I'm going to have to ask him how to do that after I beat his_ ass' Natsu thought as he smirked. Then he noticed something peculiar about the boots of Derrick's armor. '_Well the suit was badass but why are the shoes so huge compared to the rest of his armor?_' he asked himself as he scanned Derrick.

As Natsu was trying to figure out why Derrick's boots were so large he faintly heard Makarov begin the match. "Alright" Makarov said "if both sides are ready then BEGIN!"

Then he saw it in slow motion thanks to his heightened Dragon slayer senses. As soon as Makarov finished his sentence Derricks boots seemed to have split in half, a half second later Natsu saw the stone covered fist flying straight towards his face and quickly evaded and did a back flip as the fist made contact with the ground where he was standing. '_Damn how is he so fast I in all that armor?!' _Natsu took another few steps back and waited for the wall of dust to fade.

"Not many people have ever dodged that, I should've known you would've used your fire to move yourself out of the way" came Derricks voice as the dust started to settle. Derrick was kneeling inside a small crater with part of his arm embedded into the dirt. He pulled his arm out and turned to Natsu getting back in a fighting stance as two clamp like pieces of stone came out of the ground and attached themselves to his boots so that they looked like they did a few seconds ago.

"OI HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FAST WITH ALL THE ARMOR?!" Natsu yelled as several tick marks appeared on his forehead.

"Since we're Nakama now I guess I can tell you. You noticed that clamps on my boots right?" Derrick asked.

"Clamps? I thought you were just into really weird boots" Natsu dead panned.

"Uh no…." Derrick sweat dropped "These are clamps" he pointed to the two noticeable attachments on his boots. "The keep me anchored in the same spot. And the reason I can move so fast is because while I'm anchored down with the clamps I use my magic to push the ground directly beneath my feet in a certain direction. This pushes against the clamps so that when I finally break them off I fly incredibly fast in whichever direction I was pointing at. I call it **Stone Dragons Catapult. **It's quite handy to shorten the gap between opponents but as you saw it can also be used for a destructive attack. The only drawback is that I can only move in a straight line, so it's actually very avoidable." Derrick explained.

"Ahh I see" Natsu nodded '_I have no idea what he just said' _he thought to himself. Then he opened his eyes and smirked "well since you saved me the trouble of running over there to get you **Fire Dragons Iron Fist**" Natsu roared as he charged at Derrick.

"**Stone Dragons Shield**!" yelled Derrick as he drove his arm into the ground and pulled out a shield that matched his armor. He held the shield out as Natsu's flaming fist connected. A shockwave was given off by the impact. Derrick pulled his other arm back "**Stone Dragons Crushing Fist!**" he moved his shield making Natsu slightly off balance as Derrick's fist drove into the side of his face and threw Natsu to the side where he rolled and recovered.

Natsu rubbed a bit of dirt off his face as he sat crouched, "That actually stung a little" he smirked. '_Head on attacks look a little risky with that stupid shield of his well let's try this and see what happens' _Natsu thought. He took a large breath of the air around him "**Fire Dragons Roar!**" he yelled as he put both hands to his mouth and blew a column of fire at Derrick. He watched as Derrick put his shield in front of him and knelt down behind it. Natsu kept the roar up for a few good seconds before finally cutting it off to take a breath.

There was a large scorch mark leading up to a shield, the shield started to crumble. "**Stone Dragons Catapult!**" Natsu eyes widened as he heard Derrick's clamps break and quickly rolled to his right. Derrick had his arm stuck in the ground exactly where Natsu was. '_Damn that was close'_. **"Stone Dragons Battle Hammer!"** Derick then pulled his arm out of the ground but this time it was wrapped around a stone handle that was connected to a giant stone hammer head. Derrick lifted the hammer above his head and brought it down toward Natsu.

Natsu saw this coming and rolled forward as the hammer landed behind him "**Fire Dragons Claw**" Natsu brought his flaming leg to Derricks head, shattering his helmet and making Derrick stumble to the side. "**Fire Dragon Sword Horn**" Natsu yelled as he lit his body ablaze and charged at Derrick and head butted him in the Gut.

Derrick turned at the last second so Natsu hit his most heavily armored area thus lessening the blow dramatically. "**Stone Dragons Rock Slam**" he picked up Natsu and slammed him down on the ground creating another small crater in the clearing. He picked Natsu back up planning to do the same move again when Natsu suddenly twisted around. "**Fire dragons Iron Fist" **Natsu yelled as he brought a flaming fist down on Derrick's skull making him release Natsu.

Natsu then launched himself in the air and lit both his hands on fire and brought them together "**Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu yelled as he threw the giant fire ball at to the waiting stone dragon slayer.

Derrick saw the giant fire ball coming his way and shoved his arms into the ground at his feet **"Stone Dragons Stone Dome" **a dome of stone covered Derrick as the fire ball hit. A massive explosion erupted from the contact point blowing a hot gust of wind throughout the area and the spectators.

Natsu landed with a grin and lowered himself in a fighting stance and looked into the black smoke. "**Stone Dragons" **Natsu grinned widened as he saw the smoke separate and jumped back in time to see the fist crash in front of him "**Catapult!**"

Derrick lifted himself out of the new crater he created, he armor still in perfect condition. He looked straight at Natsu before taking a battle stance once again but stayed back waiting for Natsu to make a move.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at this "Why do you never attack?" he asked curiously seeing the clamps clamp down on Derricks legs. "Beside using that Catapult technique or countering my attacks you never charge forward" Natsu continued.

Derrick smirked "You're not as stupid as the make you out to be" he chuckled as a tick mark grew on Natsu's head. "Oi just answer the question!" Natsu said annoyed. Derrick smiled "This armor is an amazing defense, I can take several blows many times the size of your last attack over and over again." He paused "but it's very heavy and having to move it for an extended period of time would exhaust me. I give up my mobility and speed for strength and defense" Derrick explained. "You're still conscious after taking two hits from me and I have to say I'm impressed, most people would've been out for a week if I hit them with that much power"

Natsu smiled at Derrick "That might've knocked out a normal person but I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, it'll take more than that to put me down" Natsu smirked.

"We'll see how about that" Derrick smirked as Natsu raised his guard "guess it's time to go on the offensive" Derrick smiled as his armor opened up and he laughed himself at Natsu leaving his armor behind "**Stone Dragons Crushing Fist**" Natsu was surprised at the sudden show of speed and didn't have enough time to block the fist as it made contact to his stomach and pushed him back.

Natsu coughed up some spit, while it didn't hurt nearly as much as it did when his arm was encased with stone it was still a solid hit. Natsu looked up in time to see Derrick in front of him swinging his leg to Natsu's side. Natsu moved his arm to block the kick and sent a flaming jab toward Derrick's face, which he easily dodged and replied with a jab of his own.

They stayed lock in this fury of trading blows and blocking as the dust around their feet started to pick up and swirl around the two combatants. Derrick was starting to gain some burns from blocking flaming limbs, and Natsu's guard was starting to fall from blocking punches that he was sure could break walls. '_Damn if I didn't use so much magic earlier I could easily finish him off now that he's not in his armor' _Natsu thought getting agitated.

As the fight progressed Derrick knew that he was going to win, Natsu was defensive was starting to fade and was allowing more of his hits to land. "GOD DAMMIT" Natsu roared as he jumped back his body set aflame again but this time sparks of lighting were seen inside the flame "**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**" Natsu yelled. "**Lightning Flame Dragons Roar!**"

Derrick eyes widened as he was expecting Natsu to pull out a dual element mode. "**Stone Dragons Great Shield!**" he yelled as a giant shield formed in front of him as the roar came. The roar made contact as started to push through the shield. Derrick saw this and pushed the ground under the shield to rise thus making the roar move a little higher barely moving past the top of Derrick's head. Derrick the n took a step back "**Stone Dragons Armor!**" he yelled as the stone wrapped back around him and encased him in an even larger suit of armor then originally.

"**Lightning Flame Dragons Fist!**" yelled Natsu as he rushed toward Derrick punching him before the armor could fully form and protect his upper body. Derrick crossed his arms to clock the blow and was slid back for several yards. "**Stone Dragons Roar!**" yelled Derrick in desperations to push Natsu back on the defense.

Natsu took a stance as the Roar moved towards him "**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!**" he yelled and moved his arms in a circle making a giant swirling tunnel of lightning and fire that engulfed the stone dragons roar and pushed it back and headed to Derrick who had just enough time to clamp his legs to the ground and pulled out another shield to protect himself as he was engulfed in the attack.

Natsu relaxed his stance as he waited for the smoke to clear.

In the middle of the destruction stood Derrick. His shield held out in front of him slowly turned into dust as did what was left of his armor. He stood up right his face was covered in soot from the flames and dirt. "Thank you for showing me how a Fairy Tail wizard fights." He then looked up and smiled at Natsu with a toothy grin "I look forward to fighting with you again, Natsu" and then darkness took him as he collapsed backwards onto the ground with a smiling still gracing his face.

/Normal POV

Natsu walked over to Derrick and looked down at him "Anytime you want to fight I'll be ready" he said in a low tone. He then heard a stampede of feet and turned around in time to receive an armored hand to his head "YOU IDIOT YOU COULDVE SERIOUSLY HURT HIM WITH THAT ATTACK!" an angry Erza yelled as Natsu nursed his head and cowered down. "We were in a fight Master said that I should treat it like it was the real deal." Natsu said trying to defend himself.

Then he was tackled to the ground by an over excited girl "YOU WERE SO AMAZING NATSU!" Juniel yelled as she squeezed Natsu. "I've seen Derrick destroy dark guild after dark guild without using that much power." She looked up to Natsu's face "you're so amazing and strong Natsu" she cooed and snuggled deeper into Natsu's chest. At this someone coughed in the group and Juniel realized her and Natsu weren't alone and stood up quickly "hehehe maybe we you should all help Derrick get wrapped up" Juniel said and laughed nervously as she scratched her neck, Derrick let out a grunt beside them as he began to stir again.

Everyone moved past her to get the injured young man, she could hear the mumbles as they passed her "No shit Natsu's strong he could've killed everyone with that attack" and "wow she traveled with the guy for that long and doesn't even check to see it he's hurt". Juniel puffed her cheeks out at the first comment and turned her head, but as she heard the second one she looked down. '_It was pretty rude of me not to check up on him wasn't it' _Juniel thought to herself feeling guilty.

Natsu looked over to Juniel and saw her with a sad look on her face, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Natsu's smiling face "He is strong there was no way that would've hurt him to bad" Natsu gave a toothy grin "don't feel guilty, the look doesn't fit you" he said as he started to ruffle her hair.

"Thanks Natsu, you're right and I know that you'd never hurt your nakama." She smiled and blushed lightly.

"Exactly" Natsu smiled back "and anyways the guilty look doesn't fit you at all, you look a lot cuter when you're smiling" Natsu said as he ruffled her hair and walked to the stands.

Juniel stood there stunned_ 'd-d-d-did he j-j-just say I was c-c-cute?' _ She thought to herself while her mind started to roast from the amount of blood flow to her head.

Natsu was walking to the stand '_Did I really just call her cute? Hmm well I guess she is pretty cute' *_sniff sniff*_ 'Oh I smell some fire chicken'_ _he_ thought asbegan to drool at the idea of food and fire.

Master Makarov looked on as his Brats helped Derrick to the side as Wendy started to heal his burns and bruises and Mira was wrapping some bandages around his head, he already regained consciousness but still needed to be wrapped up. "Alright brats let's get this next sparring match over with so we can go party!" he yelled as he got a resounding cheer from the audience.

Lucy and Juniel then both made their way to the field.

/Juniel POV

'_Natsu will be watching me so I have to show him how strong I am'_ she thought as she took her position. She looked over at Lucy and stood in a relaxed stance, running her eyes up and down the blonde sizing her up.

"Let's go! Juniel!" Yelled Natsu in between bites of chicken. '_OH MY GOOD NATSU IS CHEERING FOR ME!' _Juniel thought as she turned to Natsu, her eyes hearts. "AYE SIR!" she yelled happily.

"And let's go Lucy!" Natsu yelled at his partner. Juniel face planted in the back ground as Lucy smiled and waved back. When Lucy looked over at Juniel she could see her with a dark look in her eyes muttering a 'Rival' mantra over and over.

Juniel narrowed he eyes as she started to let some of her magic out into the environment. Lucy took a step back at the sign of aggression then pulled out her whip and keys "Alright let's have a fair spar" Lucy smiled. "It won't be much of a fight" Juniel retorted with a smile on her face "I'm not really the ideal opponent for you."

"What do you mean?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in curiously as a tick mark made its way onto her forehead as she thought Juniel was calling her weak.

"You'll see once we start" Juniel smiled kindly and turned to Makarov. "I'm ready whenever you give the sign."

/Norma POV

"Alright, same rules as in the last match. Well Lucy are you ready?" Makarov asked the blonde.

"Yupp" the blonde replied with a determined look.

"Then you may" Makarov paused "BEGIN".

Lucy pulled out her strongest key, hoping to finish the match quickly. "Open gate of lion, Leo!" she yelled as Loki appeared before her in a suit with a rose in his hand. "You called princess?" he asked adjusting his glasses and holding the rose out for her.

"THIS ISNT THE TIME FOR THAT" Lucy yelled, "We're in the middle of a match, I need you to knock her out for me" Lucy said pointing at Juniel.

Loki looked over at the Juniel and adjusted his glasses. He then appeared in front of Juniel on a knee holding her hand in his hand. "But why would I ever hurt a women whose hair reminds me of the burning passion of my love when I set my eyes on her?" Loki said bending forward to kiss the back of Juniel's hand. Before he did however she pulled her hand away and turned to the side "I'm not interested in play boys, only Natsu has my heart." She huffed.

Loki the looked over at a laughing Natsu "DAMMIT NATSU HOW DO YOU ALWAYS GET THE HOT GIRLS AROUND YOU!" he yelled in pure jealousy at the fire mage.

Juniel then looked at Loki, "Well since you're over here there is one thing that you could do that I'd appreciate." She smiled warmly.

"Anything for that gorgeous smile" Loki winked.

"Well just stay right there for a second and close your eyes, I have a surprised just for you" Juniel winked. Loki happily closed his eyes as his mind ran with images. Juniel then held her hand in front of Loki's face "**Possession Magic**" she smiled "**Body Snatch**."

Loki's eyes snapped open as he felt the magical presence, he tried to jump back to avoid it but a grey smoke like substance was coming out of Juniel's hand and was attached to his face.

Loki took several steps back as he tried to claw the smoke like magic around his head off, but to no avail.

The entire guild watched in horror as it looked like Loki was being suffocated by a smoke cloud.

Finally the cloud started to rush into Loki's eyes, mouth, and nose. After a few seconds Loki up fixed his tie and then turned around and charged at Lucy "**Regulas Impact**!" he yelled as Lucy dove to the side to dodge the punch that destroyed the ground she was standing on.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?! You're supposed to be attacking Juniel not me!" Lucy yelled. Loki stood up and stared at her, his eyes now solid black. "H-h-hey Loki what's up with you?" Lucy stuttered. '_Something is wrong here Loki isn't acting right' _Lucy thought. "**Forced Gate Closer!**" Lucy yelled as Loki began to glow. '_What the hell was that?! Why did Loki tur-'_her thoughts were cut off by a kick to her stomach. She flew and rolled on the ground several feet away. She finally stopped on her back and slowly started to get up. '_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?'_ she thought as she tried to regain her breath. As the smoke cleared she saw Loki standing where she was, his leg still in the position on the kick he just gave.

"I guess I should tell you that while you can send your spirits back into the spirit world you can't send my magic to the spirit world. And since my magic is inside your spirit you can't send him back." Juniel smiled as she skipped beside Loki.

'_She must be controlling them with her magic, I guess that's what possession magic is' she thought _"WHAT?! SO MY SPIRITS CANT HELP ME AT ALL AGAINST YOU" Lucy yelled panicking.

Juniel smiled and tilted her head back, putting her hands behind her "Yupp, they're completely useless against me."

Lucy pulled out her whip "Then I'll just have to fight you but first give me back Loki!" she yelled '_I hope she does because I don't think I could take Loki on if she used him to fight me, and he's draining my magic the longer he stays here' _Lucy thought as she cracked her whip.

"Alright" Juniel shrugged as she pointed her palm to Loki, the dark grey cloud them started to pour out of him and back to her hand.

Loki hell to his knees gasping for breath "I'm sorry Lucy" he said between coughs as he started to fade into the spirit world.

"Alright let's start the real fight!" Juniel smiled as she brought her fist into the air.

Lucy didn't waste time and started to crack her whip at Juniel.

Juniel simply dodged each attack with a smile as she slowly started to make her way closer to Lucy.

Lucy tried in vain to hit her and finally saw her chance, Juniel went to dodge her whip and stumbled slightly and tried to regain her balance. Lucy capitalized at the advantage she was given and sent her whip towards Juniel.

"Ooops!"Juniel exclaimed as she waved her arms to keep her balance, then the whip came down on her.

Lucy watched as the whip came down with a smirk. Then as it hit Juniel, she…. Disappeared with a comical *pop* into a cloud of grey dust.

*Silence*

"EHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she waved her hands "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HER!" Lucy cried as anime tears came down her face and she sunk to her knees.

"Boo"

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Lucy screamed as a ghost like face that looked exactly like Juniel appeared right in front of her. Lucy then fell back unconscious with her soul comically floating out of her mouth.

Juniel then started to solidify from the grey smoke giggling "hehehehe that was a lot easier than I expected" she smiled. "Guess I should've told her I could become a ghost" Juniel shrugged and turned around to the see the wide eyed guild with their mouth opened. She immediately ran to Natsu "Did you see me Natsu? I didn't even need to throw an attack, though you probably would've done it better than me." She smiled and blushed as wiggled in her place.

"YOU WERE AWESOME!" Natsu yelled and grabbed Juniel's arms shocking her. "I never knew you could do all that with smoke! It's so cool!" Natsu grinned wide his eyes sparkling with wonder at what he just saw.

Juniel blushed "It's not as amazing as your magic though" she said blushing "and it's not smoke, I create ghost and I can turn my body into that of a ghost" she explained farther so that Natsu understood her magic.

"She wasn't even going at full strength that fight, you should see what she does when she really lets loose" Derrick said walking up and gave a shiver as he recalled the memory.

"Neither did you Derrick, but I doubt it would matter since you were fighting Natsu" she pushed herself against Natsu with hearts for eyes.

Natsu laughed not paying much attention to the women he was so kindly pushing her 'assets' against him. "In that case we'll need to fight again sometime..." Natsu said with a smirk at Derrick. "But right now in soooooo hungry" he whined as his stomach began to rumble.

Master Makarov then appeared "Well those were some interesting fights, I'm just glad we didn't destroy the guild again" he then let out a sigh of relief "BUT NOW LETS PARTY SINCE WE HAVE TWO NEW MEMBERS!" he then began to walk in the guild with the rest of the guild behind him yelling "AYE SIR" followed by Warren and Max carrying a still knocked out Lucy on the stretcher.

/Derrick POV

'_Maybe coming here was a good idea' _he thought as he entered the guild. The booze was already starting to flow between the members. A brawl already starting between Natsu, Gray, Elfman and several other male members while Juvia and Juniel watched and cheered on their love interest. Derrick took a seat to the side of the guild by the window, the sun was beginning to set behind a distant mountain.

Derrick looked down at his necklace and grabbed the small sword. '_Maybe I can actually create a new home here, they're strong here and seem to care for each other.' _ He thought as his eyes glazed over in thought. Then he heard a crash and turned to see that Natsu had persuaded Juniel to fight alongside him in the brawl and they were now overpowering a poor Alzack and throwing him across the room. '_They sure are lively here that's for sure' _a smile moved its way to his face as he looked out to the setting sun. the purple's and orange's stretching across the sky '_Maybe, just maybe I found a new family, one that I can protect this time' _ he grinned before standing up and making his way to the bar to get a drink a smile on my face and laughter surrounding him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun was peaking over the distinct horizon rolling its rays of light along the city of Magnolia. Businesses were just beginning to open as they prepared for the morning rush. The smell of bread and cooked bacon flooded the streets is a warm embrace as bakers warmed the stoves and the local restaurants prepared for another day.

The rays of sun crept up a nearby hill reflecting of the dew, until it came to a building that wasn't much more than a barn. The light flooded through the windows landing on broken chairs, tables, and unsuspecting passed out mages.

/Normal POV

"Holy sweet mother of dear baby Mavis turn off that light" Derrick grumbled as he started to roll himself to the side. Which ended up with him rolling off the table he was laying on and face planting into the floor. "Ouch…" came a groan.

"What the hell was that?!" Natsu yelled sitting up, sleep still clouding his eyes. He then looked over to the still form of Derrick "Hehe stupid Stoneface" he giggled as he tried to stand but felt a weight on his lap. He looked down to see the sleeping form of Juniel cuddled in his lap. '_Five more minutes couldn't hurt I guess' _He thought as he laid back down and relaxed, feeling the girl in his lap snuggle a little closer to him.

"RISE AND SHINE BRATS THERES MONE- er I mean ADVENTURES TO BE HAD TODAY!" master Makarov yelled as he slammed an enlarged fist down in the center of the guild. The hit made everyone jump a few inches into the air, and made Derrick slam his head on the underside of a table "oww.." came another groan.

"But master it's too early for this" a naked ice mage groaned as he rolled over onto his back.

"Gray-sama is so bold!" a melting Juvia squealed.

"Gary clothes" Cana signed form the bar.

"Hu wha- NO NOT AGAIN!" gray panicked as he stood and searched for his clothes.

"Just give us a few more minutes Master, I'm so tired and it's comfy and warm here" cooed Juniel as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's body and snuggled closer.

"How is it comfy laying on the ground?" Natsu asked with a tilt of his head "And of course I'm warm I'm a fire dragon after all" Natsu said proudly with his signature grin, not really taking into the account the actions of the girl who was wrapped around him.

"GET UP YOU BRATS!" Makarov yelled "The Grand Magic Games get here in three months and we need to train so I can get that money- I mean so we can be number one again!" he yelled and put his fist in the air.

A resounding cheer/groan of agreement was heard throughout the guild as the members started to awaken and stand.

"YOSH! We gotta get stronger so we can kick some ass to make Fairy Tail number one again!" Natsu yelled jumping up and knocking Juniel off balance.

"For once I agree with you Match Stick" said Gray was he walked over from finding our cloths. "But how are we going to get stronger in just 3 months"

"Easy" replied Erza as she walked to the group with Lucy "We're going to the beach to train, any complaints?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"NO SIR" the group replied.

"There are so many things I can beat the ice cube in at the beach so this'll be great" as he punched his fist together "I'm all fired up let's go!"

"I'd like to come too, I want to get stronger to support Fairy Tail" Juniel smiled then leaned against Natsu "And help Natsu if he ever needs it" she cooed with sparkling eyes.

At this point master Makarov walked up to the group "You are free to go with them and train if you want Juniel but you won't be able to participate in the Grand Magic Games." Makarov stated.

"What why?!" Natsu yelled "She beat Lucy and Loki without throwing a punch! She's strong enough to be on the team!" Juniel blushed at the praise.

"I know Natsu but there is a rule in the games that you must be a member for five years to participate. They made that rule so that guilds wouldn't go trying to recruit members from other guilds so that they can win the prize and top spot as Fiore's number one guild." Makarov explained.

"So even if I go I don't have a chance a competing?" Asked Lucy part of her sad she can't help her friends the other part relieved because she won't have to fight people as strong as Natsu.

"Actually no, I told the chair members of the games about our incident. They decided that they will count the seven years we were away as seven years of being a member." Makarov clarified. Lucy didn't know whether to be happy or sad at the news, she then looked at Natsu and Gray butting heads and went ahead with being depressed.

Derrick then approached the group "So in other words only Juniel and I can't compete in the games, but we can still go train with the other's right?"

"Exactly" Makarov responded.

"Well in that case do you mind if I take a look in some of your archives about the dark guilds around here? Besides bringing Juniel here that was my main reason for coming to Fairy tail." Derrick asked.

"Not at all my boy" smiled Makarov.

"Are you not coming with us to train?" questioned Gray.

"Nah there are a few things I want to check out around here first, and I need to find a place to live while I'm here anyways." Derrick replied. Juniel started to look between Derrick and Natsu having and internal debate and what to do in this situation. "Don't worry Juniel just go with Natsu, plus I bet Natsu can find some room at his place where you can sleep till you find your own, or if you ever do that is." Derrick smirked.

Juniel turned bright red but before she could respond Natsu beat her to it. "Yeah you can stay at my place it's a little small and kind of messy but it's a good place for you to relax until you find your own home" Natsu said giving her a toothy grin. He then sensed a dark aura to his right and turned to see a glaring Erza.

"Disrespect her and I will make sure you will never be able to touch a women again" Erza spoke staring Natsu in the eyes with a promise of death.

"A-a-aye sir" hey replied stuttering.

"Well if you are all done with this little circus lets go to the beach, we have some training to do" Gray spoke up.

"Lu-chan!"Cried Levy as she raced over to Lucy with Jet, Dory, and Wendy in tail. "Do you mind if we come train with you?" she asked sweetly.

"The more the merrier" Erza replied before Lucy can speak, "Juvia you can come also" she said turning to the water mage who was hiding behind a post in the guild hall.

"Juvia will go anywhere with Gray-sama" she cooed as she tried to do the same thing Juniel did to Natsu but was easily brushed off by the ice mage.

"Alright lets go." Said Gray indifferently. As he started to walk toward the entrance with the rest of Team Natsu, Team Shadow gear, and Juniel in tow.

"Bye Derrick I hope you find some useful information this time! And don't get hurt or I'll have to come beat you to death!" Juniel yelled to Derrick as she was exiting with the rest.

"I won't just make sure you name one of the thirty babies after me alright?" derrick replied with a smile and wave causing Juniel to turn crimson and rush after the group cursing the stone slayer under her breath.

/Derrick POV

"So master about those archives?" Derrick turned to Makarov.

"They're in the back my boy, I recommend you take a job request before you leave to go searching for your information. It's okay to be a wandering mage and take out Dark Guild but now that you're a part of Fairy Tail I don't want people to think I'm sending you out to take care of random guilds" Makarov laughed.

"Of course Master, I'll see if you have any missions that specifically ask to takeout Dark guilds then." Derrick responded as he turned to walk away.

"Can I ask you something before you go?" Makarov inquired.

"Sure what do you want to know?" Derrick looked back at Makarov.

"We're you really not going full force against Natsu yesterday?"

"Of course not, it was only a spar" Derrick explained "however I do believe that if Natsu and I ever did go after each other with the intent to kill it would badly for both of us. He's has an ability to grow stronger even in the middle of battle." He said looking off to the side.

"I know, that boy will grow to be quite the power mage, actually that whole group will grow to be incredibly powerful" Makarov responded as he looked at the doors of the guild.

"Well if that is all old man I really want to check the archives."

"Yes, yes just ask Laki where to go and she'll take you." Makarov said offhandedly as he strolled up to his office.

Derrick walked over to the purple haired girl at the bar "You're Laki I'm guessing? Master said you can take me to the archive."

"You want to see the archives? That's pretty unusual around here, most people just fight or are perverts." Laki signed as Derrick sweat dropped. "Well just do down the hall and it's on the right" she answered.

"Alright thanks "Derrick gave an awkward smile and made his way down the hall. He went to the door that had the words 'Arch' on a broken piece of wood that was nailed to the door. '_I can already tell that this is going to be a bad idea'_ Derrick gulped as he slid the door open and was pleasantly surprised that it's wasn't as messy as he thought. He was however surprised at the amount of filing cabinets that were lined up row after row. '_THERE ARE SO MANY FILES IN HERE!' _Derrick happily thought. "There's bound to be some info on Zeref and some dark guilds in "he smiled as he talked to himself. He walked up to the first filing cabinet and opened it. "Council compliant" he then looked at the next file "Council compliant" and the next "Council compliant".

/6 hours and 7086 filing cabinets later

"Council compliant"

"Council compliant"

"Council compliant"

"Restraining order against Juvia"

"Public indecency against Gray"

"ARE THERE ANY OTHER FILES EXCEPT COMPLAINTS AND COURT CASES IN THIS ENTIRE BUILDING" Derrick yelled as he was literally swimming through paper work coming to the last filing cabinet. "PLEASE TO WHATEVER GOD IS LISTENING OUT THERE LET THIS BE THE ONE THAT HOLDS SOME USEFUL INFORMATION!" Derrick opened the door slowly to see one lone file laying at the bottom of the drawer. He reached down with shaking hands and pulled it out. He looked at the top and saw 'Dark Guild: Drei Skull'. Derrick could've cried at this moment with pure happiness as he opened the folder and read what was written inside.

"Bad people, steal stuff, kill stuff. No good. Live somewhere in the woods out of town I think."

Silence*

/Normal POV

The town's people of Magnolia were all having a pleasant afternoon meal on the beautiful day that they were having.

Families were walking around enjoying their time with each other, some were playing in the park seeing as the Sakura trees were beginning to bud and the scent of the flowers were around them. Others were slowing taking a boat down the canal watching people walk by and enjoying the local food that was served boat side to tourist.

That was until they heard it, a loud yell off in the distance and the ground beneath them shook.

"_**IVE BEEN HERE FOR SIX HOURS AND ALL YOU HAVE ON DARK GUILDS IS THIS PIECE OF SHIT FILE! WHAT THE HELL!"**_

/Guild POV

The door to the archive room suddenly blew open as a huge piece of stone broke the entire door way. The members remaining in the guild coward behind some turned over tables as the dust settled around the door and a completely armored and annoyed looking Stone dragon slayer stepped out with a file clutched in his hand.

Derrick walked over to the request board and looked for a second before punching through the board. He pulled his hand back and slammed the flyer down on the counter as Laki wrote his request down with a static face.

Derrick then walked toward the doors of the guild kicking them open with a loud crash and started to march to the edge of town. The guild members could see the steam coming out of his helmet as the loud heavy footsteps receded into the back ground.

"He really should've expected what the archive room was going to be filled with." Makarov shook his head.

"Just curious master what is that room filled with? I never even knew that the room existed. I mean who even moved that from the old guild to this one? I don't remember anyone moving any of these out here" Nab asked as he pointed to what was left of the filing cabinets.

"That room my brats is full of the curse of Fairy Tail" Makarov said darkly. "I've been trying to hide from it from years but it always find me... even in my dreams..." Makarov said as he started to tear up. The rest of the guild sweat dropped at their master.

/Derrick POV

"Stupid guild, stupid files, and OH MY GOD WHY DO I FEEL SO HEAVY!" derrick yelled as he looked down at the armor coating his body. "Oh yeah… the armor..." he then opened his armor and walked out of it, the armor being sucked back into the ground.

"Alright well I got three months till the other members return from training so I'll make the most of this time." Derrick pulled out the flyer "Drei Skull huh." He studied the paper hoping some more information will just pop up at of nowhere. "Well I guess I'll just go look in the woods for a while." He sighed in defeat and he walked to the outskirts of the city.

As he reached the edge of the forest he caught a vaguely familiar scent. A smile graced his lips '_should've known he'd come check this out. The guild being called DREI skull after all'_ Derrick thought as he started to track the scent, putting his hands on the ground to feel the vibrations to get an even more accurate location. He found the direction and started to make his was toward the source that was coming from the mountains.

After several minutes he walked into a small opening that over looked a bluff, a small building was located in the valley at the end of the bluff. Three skulls were hung on a spear at the entrance of the building. '_Drei skulls, or also known as three skulls. Seems like I found you.'_ He then looked over to his right where he saw a cloaked figure walking through the woods toward the building. '_Always rushing in aren't you'_ Derrick smiled as he shook his head and quickly caught up to the hooded figure. 

"Fancy seeing you here" Derrick spoke as he was within ear shot of the figure. "Good thing I'm here or else who would be coming to save your ass?"

The figure stopped and turned around to face Derrick, a rough man's voice came from within the hood "As I remember it was me who saved you last time. Though you are annoying so I don't know why I did it." He said coldly.

"You really need to drop the tough guy act potato man." Derrick shock his head as he walked past the man toward the dark guild.

The figured turned around and followed "You know you're just jealous." He said light heartedly.

Derrick let out a small chuckle "Yes because everyone is jealous of the guy with a potato tattooed on his right hell."

"Yupp exactly" the figure said as he removed his hood to show some short wild black hair, the boy's eyes were a light blue, there was an X-shaped scar beside his right eye. Under the cloak you could see a white shirt with a flannel over shirt, grey pants with grey shoes. And true to the discussion the two men were having there was a tattoo of a potato on his right heel. "I guess I'll team up with you once more Derrick." He said, his face in a static annoyed looked that seem to have made itself permanent on the young man's face.

"Haha we'll see what happens after were done here Amell" he smiled getting an confused look for the 18 year old, "But first let's see what 'Drei Skulls' has to offer the two of us" and with that they walk up to the front of the Dark guild and prepared to open up a whole new world of whoop ass on some dark guild members.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Previously _

"_Haha we'll see what happens after we're done here Amell" he smiled getting a confused look for the 18 year old, "But first let's see what 'Drei Skulls' has to offer the two of us" and with that they walk up to the front of the Dark guild and prepared to open up a whole new world of whoop ass on some dark guild members. _

/Normal POV inside dark guild

"HAHAHAHAHAHA and them I told them they could all go die!" a fat man screamed out as he was explaining to his friends his recent expedition, this was greeted by resounding laughter from around the guild. The Dark Guild itself was a very stereotypical Dark Guild establishment. The building itself used to be a barn that a local farmer used to store hay in, but after some 'persuasion' he gladly gave it to the dark guild and promised never to tell anyone where the guild was located. Dirt and grime covered most surfaces, some barrels that the men just stole from a passing caravan were pushed against the side, the booze flowing out of them into the mugs of the dirty loud dark mages. Laughter was head throughout the building and the sound of fist connecting to flesh was mixed in as random brawls started between the mages. All was normal in the guild 'Drei Skulls'

That was until the wall exploded and sent several members flying through the air into a stake of barrels near the bar area.

The guild became silent as they looked toward the hole in the wall to see a man about the age of 18 with his a surprisingly annoyed look on his face with a fist engulfed in ice. Next to him was a man around 20 with his hand covering his face in a perfect face palm.

"What was the purpose of that? The door is literally right there." Derrick said as he brought his hand down from face palming and pointed to the door which was within 5 feet of the hole.

Amell simply pulled his fist back "But it is so much more badass punching holes in walls then it is going through doors." Amell replied casually.

In a distant city a certain crash mage was seen rising his hand yelling "AMEN!" for no apparent reason.

"Being badass? This is coming from the guy in a flannel shirt." Derrick dead panned.

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Amell asked a tick mark growing.

"Dude nothing if that your thin-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR WALL!" the dark guild yelled at the two mages who were casually discussing pointless topics inside the opening.

"Well first off" Amell cleared his throat "that was fucking rude, my friend here was in the middle of his sentence and you interrupted him." The dark guild sweat dropped. "Secondly do you know anything about a magic called Zankerichbin magic, or Zeref?"

The dark guild was still shocked at the antics of the two mages who entered their guild, one member, a rather thin mage stood up from the back "Why the hell would we tell you if we did!? You just broke our wall!"

"Figured this would happen." Derrick let out a sigh and turned to Amell "ready to do plan B?"

One of the dark members then spoke up "Plan B?"

"Yes as in Beat the living crap out of all you until you give us the information. Surprisingly it's actually our most used plan." Amell explained.

Silence… then the dark guild erupted in laughter "HAHAHAHA you think just the two of you can take all of us?" a fat man laughed as he used his magic to make a fireball in his hand.

"Well I was planning on doing this alone but I ran into him so, yeah there are two of us now. Maybe you should sit out so it's more fair to them." Amell said turning to Derrick.

"Nah I need to kick some ass today, I've put up with a lot shit already." Derrick replied "**Stone Dragons Light Armor**" he said coolly. The earth at his feet wrapped around his body and then some of it faded back into the earth. He was now standing in an armor much like his last set but on a smaller scale. "Ahh it's so nice being able to move." He said as he rolled his shoulder in its socket. "It's not as powerful as my regular armor but mobility is prime for kicking ass on a larger scale."

"I'm telling you just take it easy I can handle these noobs." Amell said casually as the ice surrounding his hands vanished and were replaced with fire.

"Oh so you can use fire now? Interesting, you learned a little since last time I saw you." Derrick said nodding his head sagely.

"HEY IF YOUR JUST GONNA STAND THERE ER-"A dark mage yelled before he was cut off in mid-sentence by a fire engulfed fist.

"Oi shut up, your voice in annoying." Amell said as he pulled his fist out of the floor boards. He turned to look at the shocked faces of the other dark mages "So who next?" he grinned.

"KICK HIS ASS!" a group of mages yelled as they ran toward Amell. Every mage wielding either their own magic or some sort of sword or weapon.

As they approached Amell gave them an annoyed and disappointed look. He stepped into a swing from a swordsman and drove his fist up catching the man in the jaw. His flame incased fist set off a small explosion upon impact causing the man to flay backwards into another charging member. Amell then side stepped to avoid a column of fire for a mage to his left. He stepped in front of another swordsman grabbing the man's wrist and spinning him around to use his as a human shield against another magical attack.

"Fighting someone who has been trained to fight in hand to hand combat since birth isn't one of your best ideas." Derrick said calmly to the side as he watched Amell decimate the seven or so attackers with realitive ease. "And now I think it's my turn." He grinned as the clamps on his legs broke off propelling him into the fray. He drove a stone clad fist into the fat man who was taunting them earlier causing him to fly up and out of the roof of the building. He quickly used his left over momentum to roll onto his hands swinging his feet in a circle kicking a few more member in the face before throwing his body in the air and pinning another mage to the wall.

"Where is your master and do you have any information on the two things my partner asked about?" he said casually.

The mage looked back with wide eyes as he saw several of his guild members fly across the guild behind Derrick courtesy of Amell. "I-I-I-I don't k-k-k-know!" he stuttered out quickly with eyes wide in fear.

"You don't know where your master is? That's interesting." Derrick said rubbing his chin. The pinned man watched with wide eyes as Amell continued to beat the living hell out of several more of his guild members. He was currently swinging a tall lanky mage back and forth hitting several other mages screaming "_I'm gonna beat this mother fucker with another mother fucker!'_

"Are you SURE you don't know anything?" Derrick asked again.

"I swear I don't know!" the man pleaded.

Amell continued to beat dark guild mages with his fire covered fist using all of his combat experience to destroy all before him. All while keeping a relatively disappointed and rather annoyed look plastered across his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice boomed suddenly coming from the entrance of the dark guild hall. A tall man in black robes walked forward with a shocked look on his face as he took in the view of the majority of his guild beaten.

"MASTER SAVE US!" the man being held by Derrick yelled.

"Oh so he's the master, thank you." Derrick said as he punched the man threw the wall where he flew for several feet before landing in a crumpled heap on the ground. Derrick turned to the master "Sir, can we have a moment of your time in order to discuss some things." Derrick said politely as he walked toward the master.

"WHAT? YOU JUST BEAT UP MY ENTIRE GUILD WHY WOULD I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" the master yelled.

"Well no need to be rude we were just looking for information and they said they wouldn't tell us." Derrick replied as if it was obvious. At the same time a body flew across the guild between the two and crashed against the wall screaming "MY LEG!"

Amell walked forward while wiping the dirt form his hands, in the course of the fight he had somehow destroyed his shirt. "So if you're the master do you know anything about Zeref or Zankerichbin magic?" he asked with a bored expression.

"Zankerichbin magic? Zeref?" the dark gild master's eyes widened "You are those two mages that destroyed all the dark gild out west!" he then began to calm down and chuckle "You are the two with the vendetta against Zeref." He looked to Derrick "Your whole village was destroyed as well as your poor excuse for parents." He then turned to Amell "And your entire clan which took so much pride in your rare magic, going so far to name it after yourselves were completely killed and wiped off the earth because they weren't strong enough." He laughed again before looking at the two "One for revenge, one to prove his family wasn't so weak. How pathetic."

"You're wrong." Amell and Derrick said at the same time.

"What?" the dark mage asked tilting his head.

"While I am doing this for revenge it has become something much more in the past few years. I'm not doing this for myself. I'm going to find Zeref not for revenge, but to ensure that no one has to go through the pain I went through. I am doing this so that others don't become like me, driven by revenge." Derrick responded darkly.

"My loved ones were not weak. They fought off an enemy that was more ferocious then any creature your pitiful mind could comprehend. They used all of their power to keep me alive and I will gain every bit of their lost knowledge I can gather to destroy the one who took them from me." Amell added in the same tone.

The guild master took a step back at the aura the two men were giving off. His eyes widened as he saw a silhouette of a dragon behind Derrick and a silhouette of a large man behind Amell. "What are you people?" he asked with a shaky breath.

"We're the ones who will destroy Zeref." The both responded coolly. "Now do you have any information for us, or are you of no use to us?"

The man steadied himself "You should not be to over confident, I am the master of this hall." He said as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead.

"Very well." Derrick said looking disappointed. He then looked up and cracked his knuckles "Shall we?"

"We shall." Amell answered "**Cold Vengeance."** His fist were suddenly incased with ice.

In the span on a second both mages were in front of the master with a fist raised. And instantly they swung down driving the master into the ground creating a massive crater which shook the ground causing the barn to break and fall due to all the other damage done earlier.

"So another one with no information." Amell sighed as he slide his hands into his pockets. "I was following this one for months too."

"Maybe you should come join my guild, they don't have the best organization skills" Derrick shivered as he remembered the filing room "But they are definitely better than just winging it."

Amell chuckled slightly "Oh so you joined a guild? Was it the one Juniel kept on talking about?"

Derrick sighed again as he dispelled his armor "Yeah, I promised to take her there after all."

"I still wonder what the story behind you two are."

"That's a story for another time. So what do you say? Wanna come join fairy tail? We can worked well together in the past, why ruin a good streak?" Derrick smiled holding a hand out to Amell.

Amell studied the hand for a second before a small smile appeared "And your probably gonna need me to save your ass again." He looked up at Derrick before grasping his hand in a firm hand shake "But why ruin a good streak."


End file.
